Eloi
[[image:Eloi Dome.jpg|225px|thumb|right|''An Eloi dome, one of a series of structures that the Eloi inhabit.]] The '''Eloi' are one of two post-human races existing in Mor, the year 802,701 AD. They are descended from upper-class individuals, live above-ground, and are the main food source for the Morlocks. Characteristics The Eloi are a happy people, who speak a simple language and are mainly interested in playfulness. They often play with flowers and other amusing items. Physically, they are shorter than humans, have blond hair, smooth skin, and are weaker than modern humans. They only eat fruit which means they are frugivores. Additionally, they seem to have some form of low grade telepathy. Weena was able to sense The Time Traveler's presence in her mind, and became aware of strong, clearly-imagined thoughts in his mind. ("The Time Machine: A Sequel") History Origins The Time Traveler speculated that the Eloi originated from some sort of literal upper class, as they lived above ground in luxury while the Morlocks lived below and worked. ("The Time Machine: An Invention") Indeed, there was an aristocratic upper class in the late 21st century witnessed by Graham, who were all but blind to the toilings of workers beneath the future city of London. ("When The Sleeper Wakes") In a further future, the "proto-Eloi" had achieved a true utopian society, whose subtle complexity and technological advancement (so advanced that the technology was practically invisible) were incomprehensible to The Time Traveler when he visited their era. However, it was a refreshing and relaxing era with much intellectual stimulation but little or no space travel. ("The Time Machine: A Sequel") :This story hints there may be more to the Eloi than we can see, as the Time Traveler learns of Weena's telepathy. As their predecessors were so advanced, it's possible that more of civilization may have survived but in an intangible way. Mor By the year 802,701, the Eloi had evolved into a diminutive, child-like race. They spoke a simple language, but had no interest in learning English. ("The Time Machine: An Invention") = In Other Continuities = 1960 film The Eloi in this continuity like dancing and playing in the sun. They also enjoy making constructions with flowers. They have an intense, but almost subconscious, fear of Morlocks and of the dark. They are fed, clothed, and otherwise cared for by the Morlocks. They speak modern English. ("1960 Film") :This movie version depicts the Eloi speaking modern-day English, a fact which contradicts the original novel and the logical timeline of language evolution. 1978 film In this continuity, very few humans still exist in the year 802,701. The Eloi who live above-ground are still fully intelligent, but lack technology and are fed on by the Morlocks because they cannot escape their area of the surface, which is the only part of the Earth that is not a barren wasteland. They were finally freed from the Morlocks when Dr. Neil Perry arrived in their era and helped them defeat the Morlocks. ("1978 Film") Wishbone These Eloi seem to be somewhat intelligent, but for some reason exist in a trance-like state in which they have no motivation or curiosity. The Morlocks take them, but the purpose for this is unknown. ("Wishbone") 2002 film These Eloi appear to be identical to modern humans with a hunter-gatherer lifestyle and wear primitive clothing, they have tan skin and black hair. The men apper to shave their heads and tattoo their upper body with tribal patterns, the women let their hair grow or braid it, possibly as part of their culture. The Eloi maintain the English language as merely a tradition handed down through generations and intellectual exercise, simular to modern Latin or Sanskrit, calling it "the stone language" or "Lex", as they know of it only from surviving stone tablet inscriptions from our time. ("2002 Film") Time Kid In this continuity, the Eloi are known as the Luman. They live in a series of domed cities constructed by their distant ancestors, and they have latent -- but powerful -- telekinetic abilities. They are preyed upon by the Sub-Men (as the Morlocks are called in this continuity) who use the powerful electromagnetic fields generated by the telekinetic Luman to power their machines. ("Time Kid") ''Morlocks'' film The Eloi do not exist in this continuity, although there is a 21st Century organization of humans known as Project ELOI. The name seems to be the only similarity, however. ("Morlocks") = Other Info = Gallery Eloi 1960.jpg|Eloi 1960 Film Eloi Classics Illustrated.jpg|Eloi Classics Illustrated comic Eloi Wishbone.jpg|Eloi Wishbone Mara eloi 2002.jpg|Eloi 2002 Film Weena Croppedjpg.jpg|Weena fromCOME FIND ME, the 2018 Sequel to THE TIME MACHINE|link=https://www.iheartbookpublishing.com/come-find-me.html Notable Eloi *Weena *Mara *Belinda Morris *Runa *Joff Category:Races Category:Eloi